Turtles at my home
by BlackAngel1234
Summary: So the 2k12 turtles went through a portal and are now at my home in germany. Let's see if I can hide them until they found a way home. Fist story i have writen. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**In Germany**

I was sitting at school when the bell rang. I quickly packed my things, runned to the bus and went home.

**While in New York City**

Four Ninja turtles try to defeat some Foot Ninjas. The more they fight the more ninjas came.

M:"How many of these ninjas does Shredder has!"

L:Mikey this is not the time to freak out! Donnie do you have a plan?"

R: "why don't we just stay and fight these Freaks?!"

M:" Dude there a like.. Hundreds of them!"

D: "Just a second. I think i have a idea."

Donnie tapped something on his laptop and a portal appears.

D:"Quick jump in the portal!"

L:" But was is with Master Splinter?"

M:"Ehm.. I don't think we have much time to decide."

The portal pull the Turtles in it and disappeared.

**Back in Germany**

The bus stopped in the near of my house and i jumped out of the bus. When I was at home i found a little note from my mom.

"_I went to buy some is in the fridge. I'll be back home soon._

_Love mom"_

A:"Great now I have the house for myself now. "

I went to my room and threw my bag on my bed when suddenly a portal appears.

A:"What the hell?!"

When i went closer to the portal four things were flying in my direction. I dodged it and they crashed on the wall. When i went closer I saw four gigantic turtles lying on my bed.

A:" Great now I have four gigantic turtles on my bed and my mom comes any second..."

Mom:" I'm home"

A: oh no...!

I quickly lifted two of them up and hide them in my wardrobe.

Mom:" Angel are you home yet?"

Oh crap she wants to come in my room i thought to myself

A:"Just a second mom.."

I lifted the next one and hide him under my table.

Mom:" Is everything alright. I'm coming in"

I pull my blanking over the last one and sat on my bed. Just in time.

She opened the door and I was reading a book.

A: Oh hi mom. I thought you wanted to buy some things. Why are you already at home?"

Mom:" I just forgot something. Is everything alright?"

A:Yeah mom everything is perfect.

Mom:" Alright. I have to meet your brother's teacher later and Alex is at a friend's home. Do you think you'll be fine alone at home."

A:"Mom I'm not a baby anymore. You should hurry up or the shops are going to close."

Mom:" You're right well see you and don't make a mess."

I waited till my moms car disappeared and sighed in relive.

A: So what to do now? Ah i know."

I pull the one under my blanket to the bathroom and placed him under the shower,

A:"I hope this will work."

I splashed him with cold water and soon he woke up:

R: ah cold... What where am I?"

He looked up to see me.

R:"And who the hell are you?!"

A: Hey don't shot. If the neighbors hear you the police will come and I don't want trouble with my parents!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**So the second chapter is here. I have wrote it a little different than the last time**

**I don't own anything besides myself!**

The gigantic turtle with the red mask looked shocked at me when I yelled. I sighed and threw a towel at him.

" Here you can dry yourself with this and then help me wake up the others." I said as

I went into my room and took the other turtles out of there hiding place. Soon the red one came back.

"So who are you?" he asked

"You can call me Angel and now help me with the others."

He lifted the one with the orange and the one with the blue mask up and I picked up the one in purple. We did the same thing like before and soon the other have woke up and we went back into my room.

"So now that you guys are awake, who the hell are you and what do you want here?!" I asked

"Well we don't know either." the one in blue I think his name was Leo said.

"All we know was that we were fighting the foot clan and Donnie had opened up a portal so we could escape and the next thing we know is that we were here."

"Yeah it's all Donnie's fault" the orange one Mikey said.

The one with the red mask Raph hit him on the head.

"Great... and I have some bad news for you guys." They looked at me.

"Well you see it's seems like your not in your world anymore..." I quickly protected my ears as they all shouted:

"What?!"

"What do you mean we are not in our world?" Donnie asked.

"In your world you think your ninjas fighting the shredder and protect New York City right?"

"Yes." they all said.

"And in my world you guys are... How should I say it. Maybe it's better if I show you this."

I cliqued a Video on my laptop and the guys saw themself fighting against the foot clan.

"Dude why are we on the Internet.?" Mikey looked shocked to see himself getting attacked by dogpound,

"Well just to say it simple...you guys aren't real you are cartoon characters."

And again the all shouted.

Since I don't want the neighbors to hear them I slapped each of them shut.

"Can you all just shut up! I know it's a shock but when the neighbors hear you I'm finished!"

After that they all didn't say anything anymore and just looked at me.

"So now that we cleared it who want's some pizza?"

"You have pizza?" Mikey jumped up and hug me.

"Thank you your a lifesaver! I don't want to think if this world don't had any Pizza"

"Help can someone take him of me?!"

Raph pulled Mikey of me and I could breath again.

"Please never do this again and you can have your Pizza."

After dinner Leo, Raph and Mikey watched some TV in my room and I did my was working on his laptop to find a way back into their world.

"So how long do you guys think you will stay here.?" I looked up from my french book and looked at Donnie..

"Well I think it will take some time till I found out how this portal thing works."

"Great... Just what are you guys going to do now?"

"Dudette isn't it obvious? We are going to stay here." Mikey smiled at me

"Oh... Wait what?!"I looked shocked at them.

"Well since we felt out in your room I think the portal has some connection here." Donnie said.

"But I can't hide you here in my room. I mean where do you guys want to sleep."

"Why not we can sleep on the floor." Raph said while looking over my room.

"But what if my parents find you or my brother. I also have school so I can't watch over you guys."

"Did you forget that we are ninjas? We can hide from your family." Leo said.

I think I'm going to faint. I sad on my bed and thought about it.

Now I have four gigantic turtles living in my room. That's going to be a tough time while they are here.

**Yeah so now I have four roommates here. Great let's see what for things are going to happen.**

**And you guys can write some topics I can talk with them about so I can write more of this**

**Please review, favourite and follow.**

**The Angel of darkness has spoken**

**Bye **


	3. Chapter 3

~Angel POV~

I was sitting in the bus thinking about the turtles. Oh god what if my aunt suddenly comes to our house and she sees them or worser she calls the police?! No wait they're Ninjas. I don't have to worry about something just like Leo said this morning.

_~Flashback~_

"Are you guys sure?" I was in my room getting ready for school."Trust us Angel we won't let anyone see us." Leo said and put his hand on my shoulder."I'm not so sure...Today I have till 16pm school and I don't know who will be at home today..." "Don't worry we are ninjas what could get wrong?" That was when I heard Mikey screaming and he ran into my room."Help us Angel your shower turned evil!" "What did you said Leo.." He looked nervously at me and I just sighed.

_~Flashback end~_

Now I was sitting in the class looking out of the window. I didn't realized that I had to change class now. "Angel are you here?" I looked at my best friend and smiled."Yeah just day dreaming." "Ok...Hey do you want to go to the disco tonight." "I'm sorry but I have to babysit." "Oh ok..." Well to tell the truth I wasn't babysitting some kids from the neighbors but four turtles.

~_After school~_

I quickly ran back home. I hope everything is alright. When I was about to open the door I heard the fire alarm. Oh please... I quickly opened the door and saw smoke coming out of the kitchen. The Bathroom was full of water because the shower is still on. And on the wall is ice cream. I think I'm going to explode from anger. "LEO,DONNIE,RAPH,MIKEY!" They slowly came out of my room looking scared at me."So I let you guys live here without hiding and you guys set the kitchen on fire and let the Bathroom underwater?! And why is Ice cream on the wall?!" They all looked at the wall and laughed Donnie stepped forward."Listen Angel we didn't wanted that to happen but..well Mikey and Raph were trying to stop the shower and since we all had hunger we thought that Leo and I could make breakfast..." "And let me guess you guys forgot that you can't cook" They nodded. I sighed and looked at the wall. "Well how about you guys clean all this before my parents come back and I go make dinner for us." They all smiled at me and started to clean all this mess. I think I have to make some rules for them or something like this will happen again...

_~After dinner~_

We were able to clean everything before my parents came back. I was now sitting in my room with the turtles were on the floor watching TV. "So guys I still didn't gave you your punishment." They all looked at me and I smiled."Leo you can't train for one week." "What?!" "Donnie no laptop or any other electronic thing for one week."

"But Angel!" "Raph you can't punch your brothers anymore or anything that's here in this house." Raph just looked at me."And Mikey..." "Oh please spare me" "...you can't play video games for TWO Weeks!" "What but why?! Leo and Donnie burned down the kitchen and just have one week.!" "That's because you threw Ice cream on the wall!" I went to my bed and turned the light off. "Night and when you dare to disobey you can sleep outside. And that was when I fell asleep.


End file.
